Suffer the Silence
by Akima Dru
Summary: Akima Dru, Caitlyn, and Kathi tell you about their journeys into another dimension. The journey actually happened in a Divination class when Akima and Kathi were trying to look into the future using a crystal ball.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Akima  
  
Hi. I'm Akima Dru, but most people call me Aki. I currently live in Paris in an orphanage where Mrs. Sora Kinomori watches me like a hawk. You see, recently I started taking a special course in school called Divination, in which I have a huge exam I really need to study for. Divination is the study of telling fortunes and unfogging the future. You know, tealeaves, crystal balls, palm readings, the whole deal. My parents died when I was two and I've lived at this orphanage ever since then. If you're wondering how they died, they committed suicide after they saw things floating around in my room by themselves. You see, I was only two and that made me the youngest witch that could control her magic. Of course, there are others like me. At the moment, there are only 3 of us. Caitlyn, Kathi, and me. Kathi doesn't come into the story until later though. Since I've known Caitlyn since I was 2, let me explain how her life has been. Caitlyn is 15 like myself and is a very talented artist. Lately, she is mostly locked in her room drawing. Caitlyn has parents, but her dad walked out on her mom when she was 5, so Cait hasn't spoken to her father since then. Her mom went to Egypt on some archaeological dig two years ago. Caitlyn heard from her just recently. Her grandmother, who lives in the local nursing home and is kind of crazy, thinks her dad has come back for Cait and is very over-protective. She often leaves up to 20 messages on Caitlyn's answering machine. (Told you she was crazy, Cait doesn't have an answering machine, but her grandmother swears she left messages on it.) Caitlyn's grandfather died last year and that's when her grandmother had a break down and went crazy. We all visit her every day after school. She's almost 90 years old and doesn't remember Kathi or me most of the time, but she enjoys the company anyway. Now for Kathi. She's 14, youngest in our little group. She lives with her parents and basically lives a normal life. She has a little brother named Ty and an older brother named Ethan. Ty's 7 and Ethan's 16. (Note: Caitlyn is in love with Ethan) The two major defects in Kathi's life are that she's anemic and diabetic. She nearly died 3 years ago when her blood sugar dropped quite suddenly. We all watch out for her now, so it hasn't happened again yet. Except for that, she basically lives a great life (according to her). She has blonde hair with green tips that she normally wears up in a ponytail and pink eyes. Two more things. Personally, I have goldish-brown hair with red bangs and green eyes while Caitlyn's hair is blonde and she has blue eyes. Well, I really need to go study for my Divination exam, so I'll leave it to Caitlyn to tell the next part of our story.  
**Editors Note: Kathi is based off a friend of mine while Caitlyn is based off of a character Alex (another friend) drew for this story. I hope you enjoy this story, but this is all so far!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Tea Leaves - Decoding  
  
Clover = good luck to come  
  
Heart = romance in your future  
  
Shriveled Heart = break up  
  
Reaper = death to come  
  
Those are the four symbols Ms Hollyhock told us to memorize for a quiz today. I forgot to study, so guess what Caitlyn and I were doing? Right. Studying on the way to class. We were just getting to the "reaper" (and were outside the classroom), when we heard a scream from inside. We ran in to see whom had screamed and why, when a mouse ran by. Myrtle, being deathly afraid of rats, went hysterical. Caitlyn and I had gone a little ahead in our work, so Caitlyn looked at me, horrified. "Aki, that.." she began, "That was no ordinary rat!" I nodded. We both understood.  
  
Rat = Death  
  
We ran in, where we saw Ms Hollyhock leaving over something. We got closer, and to our horror, there lie Russell, dead as a doornail.  
  
History of the Rat  
  
1764: An elderly wizard, age 81, was turned to a rat. He angered and killed one person for every wizard there was in town, 14. 1502: Shermand Hall, age 72, as a rat, killed 12 people with an energy ball, or Kante. Present: And so, the rat became a symbol of death because of many incidents in the past and present, including the 2 mentioned above, the Mortal "Bubonic Plague", and many others. Later the same day, scribbled on (Professor) Hollyhock's door, was this:  
  
BEWARE THE RAT. IT WILL RETURN..  
  
All in Russell's blood.  
  
The first thing Cait and I noticed was the claw marks. A young girl, maybe 14, took DNA samples and handed them to us saying, "Would you this to the chem. Lab? Please and thank you!" She then ran off.  
  
We did as she asked, yet no one was in the lab. Cait, being a chemistry buff, began running tests. Her jaw dropped. "Akima," she started, "There is absolutely so DNA in this! It's like it was wiped!" She then screamed as a rat scampered across the floor. I ran into the hall, only to my terror, to see this:  
  
HES BACK...  
  
And where the young girl had stood, lied the shadow of a giant reaper. We followed some bloody claw marks to where the girl's body was lying, a double-edged sword through her heart.  
  
The corpse was later identified as Carmen Shao, 14 years old, just arrived here to begin Divination courses. There was a funeral and a banquet in her honor, and all classes were postponed until the following week. This bummed Cait and I out. We snuck down to the Chemistry Lab every day, running more tests on the so-called DNA sample. Nothing turned up for two days. Then, we thought we had a break-through: * "Aki! I found something!" yelled Cait, excitedly. I ran in the room and sighed, "Well, its something alright. But it's not DNA." We finally gave up on it and began sneaking into the divination classroom instead of the chem. Lab. 


End file.
